As a branch of agriculture, horticulture encompasses the science and art pertaining to cultivating edible, medicinal, and ornamental plants and fungi. Generally, horticulture impacts one's daily life by providing fruits and vegetables suitable for consumption, flowers and vegetation that provide visual and other sensory enjoyment, components for medicines, and promoting recreational activities.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.